A Snow Cone for Peace
by Blacknblueblanket16
Summary: All I ever wanted to do in my entire existence was help people. Seems impossible at times but God willing I'll try.


Disclaimers; I do not own, in any way, the anime/manga Naruto or anything that I reference in this or any story I post besides my OC's. I am just telling a story, through a story.

' _Inner thoughts'_

' _ **emphasis on words**_ '

"Speech"

"SCREAMING"

 **"Jutsu Being Used"**

 _ **The prologue**_

The beginning of one's life doesn't begin at one's birth, but rather just before it takes place.

Not at conception or when you start growing and kicking, that's just the body getting used to itself reacting in reflex to stimuli like sound and endorphins from the mother.

The true beginning, for me at least, is when I woke up for the first time.

I couldn't see or feel anything accept the edges of a light red wall and the sensation squeezed against the person beside you.

I also felt like I was on some of the best narcotic/opium shit in the world.

The next thing I did was fight, half asleep, in the dark and against an unseen enemy.

I don't know if it was me or the monster in the darkness that throw a kick first, but all I know is that I kicked back a couple of times and went back to sleep.

After that it was just birth and a blur for a couple days.

I was born on October sixteenth as Aoi, son of Hiso and Chiyo, fraternal twin brother to the little girl Akira.

I went insane, was at least mentally unstable for a few days afterwards.

I cried, not because of the things that went on around me or out of hunger, but out of fear for everything that this proved.

Life after death. Reincarnation. A higher power. All of it.

I wondered if this was God's way of punishing me for wasting my life; his way of telling me that instead of just sucking up air and space like I did last time, I had to contribute to this world if I ever wanted a chance of eternal peace.

That's when it hit me what this could mean. That this could be an opportunity for something that no one ever had before.

A second chance.

An actual, real, second chance.

A true second chance at the game of Life from the beginning. Untouched by everything that I did wrong in my past life.

Every mistake and missed opportunity that I couldn't undo before could now be redone, and done right.

I had the chance to be anything, do anything, and succeed. This realization was amazing. I could become someone important in this go-around

But not for a while.

Not while everyone spoke Japanese and I couldn't understand a damn thing that anyone was saying.

Even if I could, I wouldn't want to give away that I had and old soul in a young body.

Which meant I couldn't just start throwing in my opinion about the state of the stock market while in dippers.

I had to measure myself against my sister so I didn't end up in a laboratory somewhere before I could take care of myself.

Which was going to take a while given the fact was that my body didn't want to do anything except sleep, drink, throw up and cuddle against an older woman.

Just like collage.  
I also didn't want to rob these people that I owed my new life and continual survival to a child.

I don't have to worry though.

I have all the time in the world and a one-minute younger twin sister to measure progress against.

So, I can just sleep, rest and let life happen.

The first few months of my sisters and I's first year of life is spent trying to outdo each other in a screaming contest till one of the adults either took care of us gave up or joined in.

Overall an ugly, disgusting, loud, and in all ways, both metaphorically and literally, shity couple of months.

If it wasn't for the fact that I had the company and companionship of these new people, I would have been lost in my thoughts, dreams, and memories of my past life.

Well, more so than I already was.

Overtime I started to notice, and I may be biased, but these people are some of the most beautiful beings that I had seen in either life.

The whole lot of us are brunettes, with my mother's and I's being a lighter with matching hazel pupils than the almost black of my sister's and father's and their blue eyes.

My mother and sister had angular faces with the only difference being my new mother having that slight roundness that only a happy mother could have.

I had a cross between both of my parents faces with my father's round full cheek bones sporting my mom's dimples.

Both of my new parents were giants, and not just from my tiny prospective. My new dad had to duck every time he entered a room while my mom was only half a head shorter than him.

They weren't the only family I now had either. Almost every day after my new birthday a lanky man came into our home shortly followed by a heavily pregnant copy of my mom.

Apparently twins ran in the family in both of my lives.

They always did that embarrassing adult thing too; picking us up out of our crib or mothers hands, making us wake up while trying to tickle us or baby voice us into preforming for them like a pair of show dogs.

And not just them either.

Any time our parents left the house they carried us around and happily showed us off to every one of their neighbors, friends and acquaintances.

Kind of sucked for me.

It felt like I was being pressed against every pair of tits in the world without the hormones or body to enjoy them. It seemed everyone and their damn mother, mine included, wanted to pass us around like the damn flu.

Over time, and I don't know if it was a run off from the endorphins from birth, instinct, or choice but by my third month alive I loved these people.

From what I could tell my new family, like my family before, where some salt of the earth workers that lived in a cross between a farm and a very spaced out neighborhood.

My father's and uncle's hands where callused and littered with small scars and wore well-worn pants and shirts with small tears in them, while both older ladies in my life had smooth perfect skin and clothes.

That wasn't to say that they were subservient to the men or lazy or anything.

Oh, hell no.

These twin ladies, one post-partum and one in her last trimester, kept their respective houses, clothes, and kitchens, not just clean but _**Immaculate**_.

I swear, I saw the light that hit the floor fucking sparkle in my reflection once.

These women are fucking amazing.

No matter what kind of trouble Akira and I caused or how many duties they did that day, without any exception, these lovely women would greet their husbands and neighbors with a heartwarming smile and a spring in their step.

The put a roof over my head, food in my belly

' _Admittedly via tit in my mouth'_

and clothes on my ass. They welcomed me into their family with open hearts and arms.

These kind-hearted people humbled me in a way that I hadn't felt since my original childhood.

I knew of one way that I could help them.

I could become a doctor, lawyer, or some other kind of high payed professional and become so good at my craft that they won't want for anything material in this world.

' _You wipe my ass and I'll take care of yours.'_

And I knew that I had every opportunity to do this also.

One of the many, many blessings that I could tell I had was that I had not gone back in time or to a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

This was proven possible beyond doubt because while we had oil lamps and candles for lights, when my mother had my sister and I in the kitchen I had seen a flashlight along with spare batteries in a drawer. Not mentioning the fact that some of the food we had was canned with bright, decorative labels littered with letters, numbers, and judging by the tiny print labels, expiration dates and nutrition facts in the back.

 _So_ , I decided, _I will be a doctor in this life_.

Kind of funny that as opposed to my last life, I knew what I wanted to do for a living by the time I was six months old.

Then by month seven my life changed yet again.

I heard my uncle and father specking loudly and angerly over something, both men mentioning the words _'_ _shinobi'_ and ' _kirigakure_.'

While book smart I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so I figured between that fact and the fact that I am still new to specking Japanese to be a coincidence and hearing things.

Then after I heard them say those words again did I realize what their meaning was.

I didn't get reborn in some rural community in Japan.

My second life was in a fucking anime that I had watched since I was in elementary school.

 _A Fucking Anime_.

A _Dangerous_ fucking anime

A dangerous fucking anime where every other named character _killed, got beaten up, murdered, tortured, and/or abused dozens of times before they even started growing pubic hair._

An anime where lawlessness was so bad and common, that people had to hire teenaged, trained, magic-jutsu-farting, kung-Fu fighting killers to beat up, arrest, or kill the other, lesser trained, criminals.

 _Fuck_.

After I spent the next few days echoing my sisters cries across the universe/ house, I calmed down and thought about all the things I could understand and what this meant for my plans.

And I relaxed.

Neither of my parents are ninjas, solders, or shinobi or whatever.

So, unless the hidden villages changed their business from mercenary/contract based violence jobs to farming, I wasn't in a shinobi village.

I was safe.

I wasn't going to murdered over a couple of dollars or yen/ryo or whatever.

But how would I succeed in my dream of repaying these kind people for all that they have done for Akira and me, despite how little we contributed to their family.

I had been banking on a competitive Japanese schooling system and hoopla of being a childhood genius to reach a point of higher education and certification.

But I had something that seemingly every other sentient being had in this world/dimension/what have you.

 _Chakra._

The combination of spiritual and physical energy's mixing in the body that, when harnessed allowed makes all the super-powered jutsu shinobi do possible.

And I had it too.

I couldn't feel it till I went looking for it but once I did, it was like flipping on a light switch.

I was at awe with this power.

From the way the subtle cold flowed from my gut to every part of my body, pooling at points and clusters in the tiny spring in my body, to how each of the little pools sent power to other places along my body, to the tiny bit that just radiated off, I could feel it moving on its own.

I could move it too. Not much but I could feel the difference between my resting chakra movements and the chakra I moved.

And after I could since and feel my chakra, I could feel the chakra of those around me.

I knew exactly where in the house and on the farm, all my relatives were any given moment I looked.

I could feel how my mother and her sister, Chiyoko, had not mores chakra, but more steady flowing than my father and uncle's.

I could even feel the chakra of my unborn cousin floating inside the comparative ocean that was her mothers.

Figures giving being a mother requires more energy.

I spent my days for the next month brawling, and bawling my eyes out with my sister while trying to see if I could feel dad and uncle out in animal pens spreading out feed or in the barn trying to get away from all the seemingly never-ending snow that surrounded. our home.

Then my aunt's water broke.

Despite my fears and thoughts that we would be having a say-at-home birth and something could go wrong in the birth _and instead of celebrating a birth we would be mourning two deaths..._

My mother and father just walked along the road to town and laughed to each other with a twin in each of their arms, while my uncle hauled ass carrying his screaming, birthing wife to the doctor's office in the town.

I kind of fell asleep between the feeling of being carried and rocked against a pair of tits.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of a new born baby determined to scream down the walls and wake the dead; proving that the fears I held close to my beating heart were unfounded.

I took a closer look at my new cousin and realized that the new born was almost an exact copy of the other females in my new family.

Scarily so in fact.

I may have just been proven wrong in my belief that family weren't ninja, in the face of this obvious **Clone Jutsu**.

My mother talked to her sister with me in her arms, never noticing that I was awake and paying attention to what the women were saying.

My brain kind of melted when I heard my newborn, baby, female cousins name.

Haku.

…

…

…

… _ **Fuck**_.

 **A.N. So yeah that's the basis of my new story.**

 **Please be gentle, it's my first time.**

 **Laters.**


End file.
